The other Dragimor
by NINEtimesDEAD
Summary: There is a new teacher at VA by the name of tanya. Or is that her name. She falls for Dimitri but as the two grown cloce a huge secret is revealed that will rock the world of everyone in teh VA world.


**Hey lovely readers. How you doing? Well this is my first ****VA**** Fic AHHH!. My original territory was Supernatural, who says I can't love both though?**

**I actually wrote it just after I read shadow kiss (Didn't like that ending much) so I wrote my own AU with a twist *wink***

**Jane is my OC (Not that I don't love Rose) **

**She is 20 and a teacher at the school. Dimitri isn't dead (This is set during shadow kiss) but Rose is with Eddie (they bonded over Mason's death)**

**So yea enjoy and yea you know what I'm going to ask. REVIEW!**

"Not bad cowboy," my breathing was barely laboured as I dodged Dimitri's fist, with little effort. A smouldering half smile crossed his lips.

I had been at the Academy two weeks, preparing for my classes and had only just managed to persuade him into a one on one. He was good too, living up to the killer reputation. I had a reputation too though. By that I mean up until now I had never actually guarded anyone or anything, I was rouge for all intents an purposes. A one person Strigoi slaying machine. But now I had been honed into a teaching spot at the Academy and I had Dimitri to play with.

"Not bad yourself," he grunted as I landed a good kick to his thigh.

I shrugged "It's in the blood," bad mistake, he had taken advantage of my momentary distraction and slammed his fist right into my stomach. The air knocked out of me and I ended up tripping over my own feet, landing on my ass. Oh real smooth. Dimitri smiled, a rare full smile, down at me. It was weird but we had made a connection over the time I had been here. He had opened up about almost falling for one of his students and I had accepted that.

anyway he was he was, well a god, and so hot. I took the hand he offered pulling myself to my feet. Heat flooded my cheeks as I looked up at his still smiling face. A few stray hairs had fallen out of my ponytail and he reached out, tucking the blonde strands behind my ear. The action caused his fingers to brush my cheek and I gasped at the contact. We both stared at each other. Something was stirring, I didn't know what it was but I liked it. He pulled his hand away brushing my cheek again. A lot. I looked deep into his dark brown eyes and they looked back with a stirring passion. My body itched, I wanted to touch him, I wanted to be touched. Hell I needed it. I guess you could say that is why I did what I did next. Without even thinking about it I stepped forward and in the motion I seized his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his.

Sparks flew. This wasn't just any kiss, as he reacted it turned passionate, hungry and deep. My fingers pulled at his hair pulling him into me. He ran his hands down my back, barely touching me but still making me shiver violently. Suddenly he turned violent. Dimitri threw me against the wall of the gym. He looked at me hungrily and lunged forward. Wow I hadn't expected a reaction like this, it was amazing. Out lips met again and we ripped at each other's clothes, hunger taking us over. Before we knew it our clothes were gone and our bodies tangled on the matted floor. I'd had sex before, but nothing like this. There was more than just sex appeal here. So many feelings, I hadn't known even existed, were bursting inside of me. Judging by the Dimitri was holding me, they were in him too. There was nothing but Dimitri running through my mind at that moment. Our bodies thrust together viciously. We were in the middle of a public place, having hot, heavy sex. Every second we ran the risk of being caught and I loved it. He thrust deeper inside me, forcing a long and heavy moan from my lips.

As I did there was a gasp. We both looked up and were faced with Rose, one of Dimitri's students. As I said, they had a thing once, but she had moved on, and well so had he. As soon as Dimitri saw her he pulled out of me and stood up swiftly, with that mind blowing grace.

The whole time we changed, Rose just stood there gawking. But once we were fully dressed that changed. She clenched her fists and lunged at me. I took my defensive stance, but Dimitri blocked her.

"You slut...how could you? On school property, for everyone to see. You are disgusting," She shouted.

That bitch needed to be taught a lesson. I ground my teeth and just as she had, I lunged forward. Dimitri wasn't prepared for this and I managed to push out of the way. My fist collided with Rose's jaw and then her eye. That's as far as I got, because Dimitri locked his arms over mine, restraining me.

"You fucking bitch, you call me a slut...you're going to pay. WITH YOUR FACE!" My voice rose as the words kept coming. Dimitri pulled his arms tighter around me.

"Jane you can't assault a student. Calm down," he demanded authority and control strong in his tone.

"Oh No I'm way past rules, I'm going to kill that disrespectful bitch," I yelled.

"No. You're going to take a deep breath and act like an adult," Dimitri whispered.

He was right. Rose was a student and I was a guardian. I needed to be the responsible one.

"You're right...I'm fine," Dimitri didn't budge "I'm fine," I repeated.

He hesitated then finally let me go. Rose crossed her arms.

"I'll admit that hurt...a little. But you made up for it with that push over act," she snorted, a smug look spreading across her face. Something inside me snapped, again. This time my foot collided with her stomach.

"JANE," Dimitri shouted pulling me into his grip again "Rose you need to leave," he told her.

She gave me an evil looked before backing away. Once she was gone Dimitri let me go. What had I just done? My head fell into my hands.

"Shit"

"Yea. Shit," Dimitri repeated "What were you thinking"

I groaned in shame and faced him. Tears filled my eyed

"Shit, shit, shit," I wept. Strong arms wrapped around me, my waist this time. I smothered my sobs in his chest.

Once I calmed down enough to talk I pulled away to look in his eyes. He looked back at me with such adoration, my heart faltered and for that split second I thought maybe, I might love him. That took me by surprise.

"Oh!"

Dimitri frowned "What is it?"

"Um I think well...maybe...no definitely...I love you"

A smile widened on his face. Our lips met instantly. When the kiss broke he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"This is wrong," he sighed.

"Very wrong," I agreed

"Soo wrong"

"Very, very bad"

Dimitri didn't answer because we were kissing again. "Wrong" he murmured against my lips. But there was no way back for me. I loved him and I didn't know if he loved me but he was close. A hand started working its way up my shirt. But he stopped and pulled away to look at me again.

"I love you," AHHH! "but you need to control your anger. You a role model for these kids and punching them isn't going to do you or them any good. And if you snap at every little thing then you might as well hand yourself over to the Strigoi."

"Wo wo wo, I can handle the Strigoi," I pulled my hair up and showed him my twelve mojina marks as proof "But I agree that punching students isn't so smart"

A half smile appeared on his face. I cut that smile short

"But that Rose needs a serious attitude adjustment"

Dimitri's face fell "She is just..."

I didn't hear the rest, because I realised something and it scared me. My whole body went cold.

"Dimitri," he stopped talking and worry replaced his previous expression "What if...um Rose isn't going to keep this quiet is she?"

"No," he whispered surprisingly calm.

"No, you are too valuable but it will be frowned upon"

"Oh," I sighed in relief.

Curfew was drawing near and I knew Dimitri had watch duty, so we shared a parting kiss and parted ways.

**Yes, yes. I know it's extremely fast...BUT! I needed to set up the foundation for my real geniousness to unfold. And YES again I know Rose is looking more like a pre-frostbite Mia, but that's just how the river flows...to the sea.**

**Well lovely's hope you enjoyed this chapters journey, now review (If you love me)(or hate?) and I shall return with another journey for you all.**

**Amber xoxo xxxooo x)**


End file.
